


Glad, It's Just us Tonight:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cookies, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hot, Hot Chocolate, Hot Sex, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Organ Transplantation, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outpatient Release/Released From Doctor's Care, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sons, Special Evening/Memorable Evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny really relaxed after they were released from being outpatient, They had a wonderful evening, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Glad, It's Just us Tonight:

*Summary: Steve & Danny really relaxed after they were released from being outpatient, They had a wonderful evening, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

It was a rare & quiet night in Honolulu, Especially around Commander McGarrett's house, He & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams finished their third round of lovemaking, & they were spent, They were just cuddling & snuggling, as they relaxed, their bodies were cooling, as the open window was bringing in a gentle breeze.

 

"You doing okay, Baby ?", The Blond Man asked his lover, as he was tracing his finger around his nipple, Steve shivered, & said, "Yeah, I am, I am just glad that it's us tonight, I love our ohana, But I felt like, We don't spend enough time with each other, The Therapist said we need to, & this night was perfect, Just the way that you planned it". The Shorter Man was pleased to hear it, & he said agreeing, "Yeah, It does it good to our relationship". He leaned in, & kissed the tip of the nipple, & then gave it an harsh bite.

 

"Oh, Baby, What you do to me, I can't go another round, Otherwise, I won't stop my cum from release", Steve said, as he laid on his side, & looked at his lover, hoping for some mercy, he said. "Don't worry about it, _**Sailor**_ , I will give you such a blowjob, You can release all that you want", he purred seductively, as he straddles him, & works his way down, He wants this to be a memorable night for him, & not worry about a thing.

 

The Five-O Commander felt like he was losing his brain cells, as Danny was continuing to suck his cock, & lick with torturous skills, "Ohhhh, Danny, Danny, Please don't stop, Please don't stop !", The Former Seal exclaimed, & he was on the verge of begging, which was pleasing the blond, cause he loves to hear it, & was glad that he made him do it.

 

"Shit, Danny, I am gonna come", Steve said warning him, but the loudmouth detective didn't care, cause he wanted to taste the inner aspect of his lover, & he looked good enough to eat. He took everything that he offered, & then, when they were able to move, they changed the sheets, & showered up, The Couple didn't bother with pajamas, & laid back down, well Steve did, Danny said, "I got a surprise for you, I will be right back". He hurried back down, A couple of minutes later, He returned with a tray of cookies, & some hot cocoa to go with it.

 

"You have been working hard at HQ, & the gym, You deserve a little treat, Also, You listened to me about not taking big risks, I **_am very_** proud of you", Steve smiled,  & said, "Thank you, Danno, I don't want to take any risks, Cause, I got you, Gracie, & Charlie to think about now", He spoke of Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Their children, He went on to say, "I mean I wouldn't care, if was just me, But I have a family now, I need to be around for a lot of stuff", Danny smiled, & said, "Yes, You do, Try a cookie", He handed a treat over to the handsome man.

 

It took a moment of realization, Steve's eyes went wide, as he tried the cookie, "Damn, Danno, These are my grandmother's, It is my favorite, How did you do this ?", "Well, When we were organizing my stuff, so I could move in, I came across this keepsake box, & has recipe cards, so I kept it in my things, Cause I love to cook now, I wanted to bring at least one memorable part of your childhood back for you", Steve said, "Thank you", He was full of emotion, & then he composed himself.

 

They finished their snack, & Steve put the tray to the side, & went straight to round four, Danny stopped it for a second, & asked with an arched eyebrow, "You're not tired ?", Steve smirked, & said teasingly, "I just got my second wind, How about you, Old man ?". Danny growled, & said, "I'll show you "Old Man", You are in trouble now", & they went at it, leaving claiming, & love bites on each other, Also they controlled each other's orgasms, & denied them, They had multiple ones too. They worshiped the other's bodies, til they fell asleep, snuggling & cuddling up to each other.

 

The End.


End file.
